


The Cult Leaders Bride *Yandere*

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: This magical cult organization is discovered in the woods. People feared the members, including their tiny member, Orabelle, the kind witch who dreamed of a different life then what she had, she's to marry and be mated to the cults 'God', aka their leader.When Lucas and his documentary team comes to them to bring peace, and to help others to understand the group.But when Orabelle and Lucas have an attraction, her future mate gets even more possessive of her. And the lives of Lucas, his team, and Orabelle's family, are in danger.





	1. Chapter 1

Orabelle.... It meant beautiful seacoast, bringer of peace.  
And that was what she was known for. Bringing peace, and being beautiful as a seacoast.  
She looked out around the area. She only twelve. But she knew about adult things. Most people her age did around here.  
The community was the only thing she knew. The rules of this community, the ways, the people. It was all engraved in her mind. But she was always dreaming of being away from this place.  
She heard chatter becoming louder. With it peaking her interest, she went to the church that everyone was gathering around.  
There was Magnar. She hasn't seen him in awhile. He and a group of our males went to the other world outside of the community. Hunting and such.  
People here looked at him like a God. He was the communities God. He has been around for who knows how long. Orabelle didn't know. Neither did her parents.  
She looked as the mothers brought their unmarried daughters to him. She felt arms on her, looking up, she saw her mother and father.  
Orabelle smiled at them as they returned it. Her mother pulled her forward to be in the crowd of people. Orabelle watched as Magnar looked over. He stopped and looked at Orabelle. He pointed to Orabelle  
He was still on his horse, as he looked at them all.  
"Woman! Come here." He shouted at the young girl.  
Everyone made way for the mother and daughter. Orabelle was looking between him and her parents. She jumped and looked at her Leader.  
"I said come here!" He shouted angerly.  
She felt her mother jump at his angry tone. Orabelle felt her mother push her forward. Orabelle was slightly confused. She may know how things go.. she was confused at why he wanted to see her.  
She walked up to him. He looked down at her, as she looked up at him. Her pretty sea colored eyes looking into his now black eyes. She knew from growing up here, his eyes changed colors.  
He grinned looking at the child. He got off his stallion, and walked over to the girl. Her hair was the color of earth, skin the color of sand. She was a lovely child, and would be an even more lovely woman.  
He held Orabelle's face with one hand, and moved it side to side to look it over. He nodded. "You will do perfectly. I see strong magic in you young witchling." He let go of her face and turned her around to face the crowed. 

"I give you, your future Goddess, Orabelle." Orabelle looked up at Magnar with wide scared eyes. He grinned darkly at the younger girl.  
Everyone clapped and cheered. She looked out at her family. She saw her family cheering happily with her community.  
"Make sure to grow up beautiful, pure, and powerful. I need strong kin." She felt him growl into her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like in the tag. THeres smut. This chapter has it. But not really with Magnar and Orabelle

*Im saying this as something that is needed to say. There is smut in this chapter. No not fully between Orabelle and Magnar. But with a concubine and Magnar. Its twisted and disturbing. So be warned.*

 

Orabelle smiled as she ran threw the trees. She was running threw the woods. She loved it. She loved being away from the community. She couldn't help it.   
She stopped before she could fall though. She looked down the tiny cliff, and looked at the sandy beach and the blue water.   
She smiles happily as she gently made her way down the side and down to the sands that matched the color of her skin. To be in the water that matched her green, blue eyes.   
Once she got to the sand, she took her slips off and let her toes sink into the sand. She giggled. This was her place. This was the place she went to so she could think. The community only used this beach for ceremonies.   
She was going to have her honeymoon here.   
She would want to stay far away from here, but having been told everyday for the past five years, that she was marrying her God. She had grown use to it. She was kinda blah about it.   
Did she want to marry Magnar? No. She did not. But she had no choice. She had to marry him. She was a female. She had no choice but to marry him.   
Orabelle was going to become the communities Goddess..   
She shook her head and went to the water. She allowed her feet and ankles to be in the water. She sighs as all the stress, and anxiety left her tiny body.  
She closed her eyes and smiled softly. She started undressing. Staying in only her underwear and under shirt.   
She walked into the water. She was so happy when she was in the water.   
Swimming threw the water. Swimming with the fishes, and lives that lived in the water. Not even caring for the sharks or deadly things in the water. She knew they wouldn't hurt her.   
___

When Orabelle got out she noticed some of the community was there setting up for a meeting that was happening tonight. Well it was more of a party then a meeting.  
She hated meetings with Magnar. Ever since he claimed her as his own, she had to come to the meetings that he went to. He told her that it was so she could learn.   
She gathered her clothes as she saw Magnar with them. He turned to face her. She rang out her brown hair as he came over to her.  
"Orabelle. I went to see you this morning. You wasn't there." He said grabbing some of her hair gently. He played with the wet strap of hair. He smiled gently yet lustfully.   
He has trained her so much. But he knew he had so much more to train her. He couldn't take her innocence just yet. But he can touch. And oh did he touch.  
She looked away, allowing him to touch her hair and face.  
"I went for a walk before the party tonight." She told him. She was made to look up at him. "Well be sure to be there tonight. I want to also see you after the dinner tonight." He said purring into her ear. He had a grin on his face.  
She shivered and nodded.   
She thought he was done with her so she went to walk away, but she felt his large hand wrap around her throat, it made her stop as she felt him come press up behind her.  
"I want my kiss." He said. She closed her eyes and nodded. She felt his breath on her before he possessively claimed her lips with his own.  
She kissed him back. She had to.   
He has taught her to kiss him. To touch him. How to be prepared for when she is to officially lay with him.  
She was running out of air quicker then normal cause of his grip on her throat. He liked feeling like he was in control.  
_____

Orabelle was sitting with her family as the party started. She was going to be marrying age soon. Which meant to be like her engagement party.  
He was going to offer himself to her, she agrees, he makes his promises to her family to protect her, they accept, and he gives his oath to create strong kin with her.  
She looked around and sees Magnar looking at her with a grin. She felt her face heat up and she looked away. She smiled as one of the peoples handed her a plate of food. She was so hungry.  
Because of her tryst in to the beach this morning, she had missed out on lunch, and she only took an apple for breakfast.  
She dug into the quail she was given.   
It's juices running onto her full lips, that still stung from how deeply Magnar kissed her.   
She sipped the wine she was given.   
Magnar soon stood up after finishing his first plate of food. He walked past the bond fire to her and her family.   
Though he had already claimed her when she was twelve, she knew this is just what needed to be done, it was for show. "I Magnar, claim you Orabelle as my mate." He shouted out to the community, pulling her gently up and into his arms.  
He looked down at her. Waiting for her to reply to him. "I accept." She said. Everyone cheered, the cheers got louder when their Leader claimed her mouth once more with his own.  
The cheers made her ring a tiny bit.  
She tried to not show that she was out of breathe when he released her. She put on a smile for everyone. Magnar turned to her parents.   
"I swear to make sure she is protected, loved, and powerful!" He called out to them. Her parents cheered with them. He let go of her and went to circling the fire.   
"And to you my people. I have protected you for thousands of years as your God. And not wanted to take a wife. Now I claim one of your own as my wife." They gave a loud cheer.   
"I will help her to be as strong as my Goddess is to be. And as the stars look down in witness! I will give you the strongest son!" He shouted.  
Everyone started standing clapping.  
"Now for my young virgin bride, I shall show her how a good lover I can be." He said. It made Orabelle freeze. Was she going to lose her virginity? She was worried.  
A woman who does sleep with others came to him. He told her to go to the little tent that was set up for tonight. He came over to Orabelle, and took her hand. He walked with her to the tent.  
She was shaking. She didn't know what to think. She was scared and nervous.  
She walked over and she was made to sit. The woman in front of her smiled at her God. Orabelle knew her name. Khalies. She was happy to be rutted by her God to put her furture Goddess at ease.  
The only light in the tent was a small fire lit lantern he had inside, beside Orabelle, to keep her warm as well.  
She happily stripped out of her own clothes to bare herself to Magnar, and Orabelle. She bowed down to them.  
"Use me as you wish my God. Rut me to your pleasure, to bring your mate peace for your consummation!" She said to them.  
Magnar kisses Orabelle's lips quickly, before walking behind Khalies. He undoes his pants. It wasn't the first time that Orabelle sees him naked. He has had her come to his home for training for their marriage.   
"Do not look away mate." He ordered, and he pulled Khalies up to be on her hands and knees. Orabelle locked her eyes on Magnar. She was so confused. How should she stay and watch this?   
She watched as Magnar touching Khalies. Making her moan loudly in pleasure. He forces the concubine up so she was only on her knees with a seductive growl. He wanted his future mate to see how he can make love, and not just fuck. Something he knew she was scared of.  
He used his hands to grip the whores breasts. Playing with her nipples. Khalies moaned and whimpered in pleasure as she reaches back to play with his large hardening member. Her hand stroking his member. It made him growl in pleasure.   
He opened his closed eyes to look into Orabelle's pretty eyes. He always loved her eyes. The innocence in them. He wanted to keep that innocence in them till his member was thrusted deep into the young bride to be.  
One of Magnar's large hands traveled to the whores throat, the other going to her wet cunt. He started thrusting his fingerings into the womans center. It made the woman cry out in pleasure.  
Orabelle felt so awkward. Her stomach heating, she felt her center heating up as well watching the two. She hated it though. It was awkward.  
Magnar grinned seeing Orabelle becoming innocently aroused. He pulled his finger from the whores cunt, rubbing the juices over his manhood. He then lined up and thrusted deeply into the woman.  
The force of the thrust made the woman jolt up a bit. She cried out in pleasure. The woman's blonde hair brushing against his naked chest.   
He started thrusting. His hand still at his throat, and his now free hand went back to her breast. Khalies's breasts was bigger then Orabelle's you could tell even with clothes.   
He kept moaning and growling as he rutted into the whore.   
He started going harder into Khalies, his body pushing hers down to lay in a bowing position, as he contininued to speed up his hip movements.  
He grabbed Orabelle, and pulled her over and kissed her deeply. His hand going up her leg to her center. She gasped and it allowed his tongue to enter past her lips.  
He rubbed her before pulling away to smell her. He groaned at her smell and released into Khalies as the woman released hard over him at the same time.  
He panted and looked at his bride to be. "Now my bride. Remember this. Remember that I can be a good lover." He pulled out and moved Khalies away from them. "Go." He ordered her as she gathered her clothes. She smiled happily and bowed to both of them.  
She happily left the tent.  
He looked at Orabelle and moved her body to lay down. He kissed her deeply.   
She kissed him back. She felt his hands wonder over her, removing her clothes. Once again it wasn't a new thing. He has touched her naked before. He wanted to see her body grow and transition from child to woman.  
She gasped once again feeling his hand at her center once more.  
"Let me help you my Goddess." He said into her ear as he entered a finger into her. She whimpered at the slight discomfort. He shushed her, telling her that it will be ok. She had to get use to something inside her. He was big, and she was a virgin.  
He entered a second finger after thrusting his one finger for a bit. She whimpered once again, and her eyes closed tightly at it. he went to her neck making his mark. "Touch me." He ordered becoming aroused once more at her little noises that she was making.  
He moved her hand to his member, not giving her a choice on stroking him. He groans deeply when she does so. His hips moving into her tiny hand.  
This kept going for a bit longer till she felt the coil inside her tighten and then snap making her cry out. He looked at her face and groaned as the hand gripping his member squeezed tightly in her release, he released over her body.  
His seed making its claim into her clothes and skin.  
"Good girl. Go get some rest. don't wash it off." He ordered into her ear moving off her. She got up and rushed out. She went to her proud family, her mother moving her clothes to see if the tell tale sign of blood, she seemed disappointed not seeing it.  
She rushed home.


End file.
